Um sentido a palavra AMOR!
by Rohelena
Summary: Toda garota já tentou achar o garoto perfeito e nunca encontro pois bem eu encontrei!


Um

 _ **Um sentido a palavra**_ _ **"Amor"**_ _ **!**_

\- Helena...

Alguém falou meu nome como se lembrasse dele.

\- Faz muito tempo... Eu acho. – Falei.

\- Não me lembro, mas sei que me falta algo, melhor alguém. – Continuei.

\- Você tem um irmão certo? – Perguntou-me Kakashi.

\- Certamente. Mas não me lembro o nome dele. – Falei.

\- Do que você se lembra? -

\- Não de muita coisa... Mas posso contar o que eu lembro.

\- Foi á vinte anos atrás... Nós estávamos no Hospital... Eu ainda era criança.

\- Pai agora eu posso ir ver ele? – Perguntei.

\- Se eu deixar você fica quieto? – Perguntou fazendo-me cosquinhas

\- Vou. – Falei.

\- Então vamos. – Falou Kasherm Storm Uzumaki, que é meu Pai.

Nós chegamos a um quarto onde havia uma parede transparente e por ali dava para ver os bebês que acabavam de nascer.

Procurava o meu ou a minha irmã e não achava de jeito nenhum.

\- Mãe cadê o meu irmão ou minha irmã?

\- Olha o seu irmão. – Falou Sakuna Storm Uzumaki, que é a minha Mãe.

Era o garotinho mais lindo que eu tinha visto...

\- Afinal de contas ele era o seu irmão. – Interrompeu-me Sakura.

\- Continua, eu estou curioso. – Falou um garoto muito parecido comigo.

Eu o conhecia, mas não lembrava o seu nome.

Continuando...

Ele era tão lindo que não achava que ele teria um destino tão cruel, como o meu.

O médico chegou com alguns papéis, foi aí que o Inferno começou.

\- Eu tenho uma notícia Boa, uma Ruim e uma Péssima. Qual vem primeiro?

\- A boa. – Falei.

\- A boa é que o menininho aí é super saudável; a ruim é que ele é um jinchuriki, como a irmã.

\- E a Péssima é que ela é uma jinchuriki Natural e ele um jinchuriki Criado.

\- Os dois são jinchurikis...? – Perguntou Kasherm.

\- Qual vai ser o nome dele? – Perguntei.

\- O nome? Nem pensei no nome dele. – Falou Sakuna.

\- Que tal Naruto? É vai ser Naruto! – Falei.

\- Naruto é um nome muito bonito. – Falou Kasherm.

\- Oi Naruto eu sou a... – Não terminei a frase.

\- Mãe qual é meu nome? – Perguntei.

\- O quê você acha de Helena? Perguntou Kasherm.

\- Acho maravilhoso, adorei! – Falei.

\- Naruto Uzumaki eu a sua irmã Helena Uzumaki e esse é seu pai Kasherm e essa é a mamãe Sakuna e nós somos a sua família.

Eu me lembro que depois dessa frase ele me deu um sorriso tão fofo e perfeito.

\- Naruto? É o nome do seu irmão? – Perguntou Kakashi me interrompendo novamente.

\- É, acho que é. – Falei

\- Mas... Naruto... É meu nome...! – Falou o garoto parecido comigo.

Bem...

Quando saímos do hospital nossos pais estavam preocupados com o nosso Futuro.

O problema nem era o Futuro e sim o presente.

\- Nós temos DOIS jinchurikis, DOIS, e o pior nem é esse se tivéssemos apenas o jinchuriki Criado, mas uma Natural!?

\- Ei Naruto eu já conheço um lugar com pessoas que podem te receber muito bem.

-Onde? Em que lugar as pessoas vão aceitar um jinchuriki Natural? – Perguntou Mamãe

\- Quem disse que eu vou ficar lá eu vou pedir á um amigo para cuidar dele. Eu sei que nas mãos dele o Naruto vai ficar bem.

\- Quem é a pessoa tão boa assim? – Perguntou Papai.

\- O meu amigo Kakashi. – Falei.

Vou ter que admitir que naquela época o Kakashi era o meu único amigo.

Ele era a única pessoa que eu acreditava e gostava e poderia colocar a minha alma em jogo por ele.

Bom... Era assim até Nós chegarmos ele simplesmente colocar a culpa de algo que eu não fiz...

Foi aí que ele começou a ter raiva dos jinchurikis. Todas as vilas, as pessoas, as famílias começaram a ter ódio dos jinchurikis.

\- Pelo menos meu irmão foi aceito na sociedade, eu não... – Falei para o Kakashi.

Eu fui expulsa por ser uma jinchuriki Natural. Os guardas da Folha...

\- Qual é a diferença entre um jinchuriki Natural e um jinchuriki Criado? – Perguntou Meiji

\- Porque você não explica Kakashi? – Falei.

\- Hã... Um jinchuriki Criado ele é o que possui um jutsu prendendo a Besta dentro dele. Já o jinchuriki Criado ele é a Besta em si, ou seja, é a própria Raposa de Nove Caldas. – Explicou.

\- O jinchuriki Criado é fácil de ser "modelado" e fácil de ser retirado a Besta dentro dele, com uma porcentagem de 99 dele morrer, o jinchuriki Natural não há como ele se livrar da Besta dentro dele, nasceu Besta morre Besta. – Falei.

Continuando...

\- A única coisa que eu ainda me remeto ao meu irmão é a manca de nascença que eu tenho.

Mostrei a marca que eu tinha que é muito parecida com uns três cortes.

-Ei é igual a minha! – Falou o garoto que dizia que se chamava Naruto.

Realmente aquele garoto era muito parecido com o meu Narutinho.

\- Narutinho? – Perguntei.

\- Leninha! – Naruto gritou e me abraçou rapidamente.

\- Quanto tempo! – Falei quase chorando.

Eu estava chorando tanto que chegava a soluçar. Eu não acreditei que ele era realmente o meu irmão.

\- Você está vivo depois de tanto tempo? – Falei.

\- Hã?

\- É que o Kakashi disse que você havia morrido durante uma missão para salvar o tal do Gaara.

\- O Kakashi?

\- É.

-Por que Kakashi? Por quê? – Perguntou Naruto.

\- Era para o seu bem. – Falou Kakashi.

\- Conta para o resto da história! - Pediu

Rishaka.

\- Espera, o Gaara chegou. – Falou Sakura.

Um garoto ruivo estrema mente lindo chegou com o irmão e uma garota.

-chega mais Gaara a minha irmã Helena está contando uma história.

\- Gaara eu conheço esse nome... – Falei.

Todos sentaram para ouvir a história.

\- Onde eu estava?

Há sim...

Eu fui expulsa da Folha, os guardas Folha me jogaram no deserto.

-Acho que foi aí que eu me apaixonei pela AREIA. Meu jutsu é igual ao do terceiro Kazekage da aldeia Areia.

No deserto eu encontrei


End file.
